Frozen Crush
Frozen Crush is a Pokémon fangame for Android. Gameplay It's a match-three puzzle game involving the elemental gems (Fire, Water, Grass, Electric, Rock, Poison). Swipe a gem to move it to a direction adjacent to it. It won't work if it doesn't cause a match with two or more gems. If you match four gems, a "line destroyer" gem will appear, which if matched with other gems (still in the same color/elemental type) will destroy a line of gems for additional score. If the formation of a match ends up with either "T" or "L" shape, an aura-covered gem will appear, which if matched other gems (still in the same color/elemental type) will remove all gems surrounding it. If you match five gems, a Stardust appears, which if you swap its position with a nearby gem of a certain elemental type, it will remove all gems of that same elemental type. You can also combine one unique gem or Stardust with the other, which can result in a powerful combo. Depending on the level, the requirements for winning varies. The variations include achieving enough score, clearing all Ice Plates or ice blocks, dropping items, breaking certain types of gems, and befriending a wild Pokémon. All of them under a move limit. The first of the five is the easiest, but the other four require more strategy. Clearing Ice Plates requires you to create a match of gems located above those plates, and certain gem position may cause levels involving this requirement borderline impossible, while ice blocks can only be cleared by creating a match of gems adjacent to the blocks. Dropping items requires you to clear gems below the item to make way for it until it reaches the bottom part of the play area. The fourth variety is exactly what it says, you have to break a certain amount of gems of certain elemental types. Befriending wild Pokémon requires you to create a match involving Poké Balls (also in the same color as nearby gems). Poké Balls involved in the match will then be tossed at the Pokémon, damaging it. Continue doing this until its HP reaches 0. Befriended Pokémon will then be able to be carried along to help you in levels, that is if you pay some coins/Poffins first to adopt it. There is also a challenge stage where you have a time limit to reach a certain score. Once you reached enough score for a round, the next round begins with some added time to the clock. Your prize depends on how many rounds you cleared. This game has a daily prize, which can be either some coins, Poffins, or power-ups. A slot machine can also give you prizes for free, but only on the first use at a day. Until a day has passed, you'll have to use some of your coins to use the machine. Power-ups These power-ups have limited use. Once you run out, you have to either buy them again, hope that you're lucky in the slot machine, or obtain them via daily prize. * '''Hammer Arm: '''Removes a gem as well as an Ice Plate if available. Affects a single tile. * '''Explosion: '''Clears multiple gems as well as Ice Plates if available. Affects a 3x3 area. * '''Thunderbolt: '''Clears a both horizontal and vertical lines of gems depending on which tile this power-up is placed. Pokémon list Can be befriended These Pokémon can be captured in certain levels. After you defeat those Pokémon, they will be available in the Lab section, waiting to be adopted. To adopt a Pokémon, though, you have to pay some fee. After adopting a Pokémon, it can be carried with you to help you out with the puzzles. Also, the adopted Pokémon can be fed with Poffins to raise their EXP required to level up. Note that you can immediately use the newly-acquired Pokémon for one level only, as some sort of trial before you can actually adopt it. To use an assist Pokémon's ability, tap the Pokémon when its gauge is full. The gauge can be filled by breaking the gems. * '''Vanillite: '''Breaks 5 random gems using Mirror Shot. (1,000 coins, free if you follow the tutorial) * '''Smoochum: '''Turns 2 random gems into unique gems using Psyshock. (150 Poffins) * '''Bergmite: '''Destroys a group of gems (affects a 2x2 area) using Flash Cannon. (28,000 coins) * '''Snorunt: '''Breaks a lot of gems using Ice Shard. (500 Poffins) * '''Snover: '''Removes all gems of the same elemental type (up to two types) using Icy Wind. (980 Poffins) Non-playable * '''Beartic: '''Acts as your tutorial guide. * '''Sableye: '''Appears in the later levels to steal a random gem. In-game store * Mystery Gift (contains 2,000 coins and 50 Poffins): $3.99 * 3,000 coins: $1.99 * 25,000 coins: $12.99 * 90,000 coins: $35.99 * 100 Poffins: $4.99 * 700 Poffins: $24.99 * 3,000 Poffins: $74.99 Note: Purchasing any of these items will remove all ads. You can also access the Free Coins section here (apart from the overworld map), where you have to complete a survey to get certain amount of coins. Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Video games